Numb heart
by Ree-Vance
Summary: A short sucky oneshot as a birthday present for a good friend of mine. Still read it please? Summary: Kyoya's heart was numb, Kellie was the only one who would hear his tale- What did Tamaki do to him?


Dedicated to a very epic girl in the United States

Who had a birthday recently

Even though we have never met

I am giving you this story

Silverflower8910

this is for you

from Ree

Happy Birthday

Kyoya walked slowly down the elegant hallway. The beautiful décor and polished floors that reeked of money should be appealing to him. He pushed up his small glasses with his right hand, his left clutching his black notebook to his heart. A heart that felt invisible. The fairly tall lad walked until he saw the target of this fun exercise for his legs.

She was walking down the very same hallway with a pout on her face. A book was in her fair hands and the blue cover read '_Full Moon O Sagashite_'. A manga he presumed. The little bookworm when she wanted to be. Her heels clicked with her steps, then stopped a mere three feet away from him. Her eyes didn't even look up at him. Did he want her to look at him? Would that make him feel better?

Before, to make him smile was a small- nothing was small with the 'king' so actually it was large- playful plan for the 'natural host' that ended up in failure. It didn't feel like a failure, everyone was smiling and laughing at the expense of the blonde heir.

Her lips moved without his calculating eyes noticing. Her words were hard and cold, before they even hit him he knew what they would be.

"How did it go?" She asked casually flipping a page. Her frown deepened; her fingers gripping the novel harder. He felt his fingers weaken, his notebook threatening to fall.

"I don't know what you are speaking of." He said as if she was a small child. The girl pouted and her foot tapped impatiently.

"What do you mean Kyoya? Don't play coy with me." Kyoya shook his head at her.

"Why are you frowning?" He asked dodging her accusation. She bit her lip, debating whether she would notice his plan or not. She decided on the latter.

"In this story, the girl is hurting the boy." Kyoya's glasses fell down slightly, his hand went up to correct them.

"That's why?" He said, his tone mocking. The girl's eyebrow twitched.

"No," She hissed. "she's hurting the boy, to save the boy. The boy doesn't know it but she likes him very much. But she needs to leave him to save his mother." Kyoya paused then laughed.

"So? She should just have the boy help her." He said waving his hand in the air as to disperse the thought of it. The blonde girl in front of him smirked.

"Then why don't you do that?" She asked. Kyoya froze, she found out so quickly. Always the smart one she was. She snapped her manga closed. She walked around him like a shark circled its prey. "You were supposed to confess weren't you? But you're being considerate of his' feelings aren't you?" A bite. "You're just like the girl. You're hurting him this way but you wouldn't know would you?" A sharp bite. "It's not him only. You're killing yourself as well." She stopped in front of Kyoya, his face was fallen; his glasses hiding his eyes. She sighed and her hand fell on his arm.

"Now, what happened?"

**xXxXx**

Tamaki walked out to the fountain like he had been asked too. He was not alone. Haruhi was on his right arm; she was biting her nails and her face was full or worry.

"He found out didn't he?" She asked her color draining away. Tamaki glanced at the note in his hand. '_Come to the Fountain after lunch. -Kyoya' _Tamaki smiled at Haruhi.

"It's Kyoya! What are so scared of? I'm sure he'll want to congratulate us." Haruhi looked away, Tamaki stared head-on at the fountain where Kyoya leaned against it casually.

"Tamaki-senpai, I'm not so sure." Haruhi wasn't dumb, that's why she was at Ouran. She knew something was up with Kyoya ever since Tamaki showed his affection for her. But what? She just couldn't tell. Was it jealousy?

She shook her head of those thoughts as Tamaki called out to him.

"Kyoya! What's up?" He asked smiling, Kyoya looked over nervously, then his cold face fell. Tamaki jogged up to him with Haruhi.

"H-Hello Kyoya-sempai." She stuttered out and looked down. Kyoya was flabbergasted, why was she there? Tamaki grinned and pulled her close. Kyoya's eyes widened in realization.

"Guess you found out huh? Never could keep anything from you." Tamaki blushed and so did Haruhi.

"Found... out..?" Kyoya choked out.

"Well, of course! Me and Haruhi are official~" Tamaki cheered out. Kyoya's felt his world crumble. Together. They were together. He didn't even hear Haruhi mumble "Haruhi and I.." Kyoya knew that although it hurt, he had to say something before it all went wrong.

"C-Congratulations... I'm... h-h... happy for you." He said using his left hand to hold himself up. Tamaki smiled and Haruhi blushed more.

"Thanks!" He chirped and tugged Haruhi away. Kyoya frowned and his glasses fell into the water. They sunk slowly as did his heart.

Today he was going to confess.

Today he was going to make things clear.

Today he was going to have a more mature relationship with Tamaki.

Today he was going to give it his best.

Today he got his heart broken.

**xXxXx**

She was silent for a moment listening to him. When he stopped he didn't know what she would say. She grunted.

"All that work.." She mumbled. "I can't believe you gave him up so easily." Kyoya's heart banged against his ribcage. Gave up? He had too. What did she want him to do? Rip him off of Haruhi and rape him?

"I had to. He loves her."

"Not you." She added quietly. "We have work to do." She said rolling her shoulders.

"Work..?" He asked watching her every move carefully. His legs didn't want to move anymore. His wallet filled with money felt like lead. She wanted him to work? Tamaki always wanted to work. He didn't want to be reminded of Tamaki. He didn't want to work.

"Kellie, what do you mean?" He asked the blonde girl. She blinked at him.

"We're still fiancee's." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I gave up on you since you were after Tamaki, but now, we are going to get married."

"Married?" Marry someone else besides Tamaki? Be with someone else? Be with her? She was a bookworm, a nerd. She loved manga and reminded him of Renge. She liked dinosaur nuggets and drooled over her Harry Potter purse. She liked to walk around her neighborhood under trees and be in plays. That was her. Tamaki was loud, kind, and dumb. Was she dumb?

"You could love me instead~!" She chirped out winking at him. He looked away. Love someone else? Could he do that? No, he could never. His father made him engaged to Kellie. He would be the first son to marry if he did. He would inherit all of the fortune. His heart was numb to feelings, but Kyoya's brain was awake.

Marry Kellie and get money.

"Alright." He said his eyes dead and his body numb. Money could help with the pain. Pain? There was pain in hi heart, but his mind did not feel it.

Kellie smiled and small sad smile at him, and grabbed his arm softly.

"It will take time, but you'll get used to it."

"How do you know?" She looked at him. Her eyes conveyed untold stories broken hearts, betrayed feelings, months or maybe weeks of anguish. Kyoya knew he should trust Kellie, she would know what to do. She has been through it all before.

"I just do." She said her voice low and barely heard. Through her hand Kyoya felt her heart; it was blank just like his. She was feeling his pain, no, her own but just like his. Tamaki was causing his, he was causing her's. She loved him didn't she? What was love again...?

He shook his head, he himself could be sad, fine- whatever. But he refused to make her sad.

"Alright." He said squeezing her hand. Her eyes lit up and he smiled at her. They walked down the hallway together, he could get used to her. He could, and he would.

**xXxXx**

**Wah! It totally sucks! Ugh, I tried a happy ending but I soooooooooooooo wanted to make it sad, but a sad ending wouldn't be a good present now would it? Dx**

**Hope you liked it~**


End file.
